


Five Stages of a Lovestruck Schnee

by Morbid1Curiosity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid1Curiosity/pseuds/Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: Let's observe the five stages a Schnee goes through whenever they fall in love





	Five Stages of a Lovestruck Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote when I stumbled upon writers block. But instead of submiting to it, I decided to try and ram through it. Hence why the story might seem so similar in theme to my other oneshot "Denial". Also people might think I just write WhiteRose stuff >.>

_Denial..._

 

Weiss was wandering around the academy grounds. She purposely picked the least visited area. She required solitude. Because Weiss had a problem. Big problem. Actually the problem was a bit shorter then her. Although the amount of issues she made for Weiss was way bigger then even the weapon this issue used.

 

"I don't like her." Was something of a mantra for the white haired girl. She paced back and forth, repeating that same word, as if it would make it a reality.

 

"I don't. I can't. We're both girls." There was also the rationalization part of this. Trying to logic herself out of her own little issue.

 

"And my father would kill me for this. I already stretched thin his acceptance over my decisions. To become a huntress. Now to love a girl." Attempts to implement an element of fear into the equation was also part of this routine.

 

"It wouldn't work. We're both from different social classes and...and Different kingdoms. It just wouldn't work." And finally denial. Or perhaps it was the crowning point of the overall denial of the situation.

 

Weiss tried different approaches about this. Any kind of mental gymnastics she could think of, only to paint the girl in as negative light as possible. To find a flaw and stick to it. To make this feeling go away.

 

But she couldn't.

 

It always was there, and while she could at least try to do all these things in solitude, in safety from the girl that haunted her dreams both when she was asleep and awake, it was impossible to do so when she was around.

 

Why did it had to come to this. Why couldn't they just roll through the academy, and do whatever it is they would do after finishing it. Maybe stick together as a team, maybe go in pairs, or go solo. Find new teammates. Anything that would keep Weiss sane, and not like...like This!

 

And then she was blessed. An idea suddenly appeared in her mind. This idea was so simple, so pure in its logic. It immediately brightened Weiss day. It gave her a powerful tool to fight off this feeling.

 

What if she didn't liked girls. What if she was straight. What if Weiss had no chance from start. Yes, yes. She felt a bit of sadness creeping into her heart at that thought. But it was overshadowed by joy.

 

Finally, a solution to her problem.

 

She decided to go back to her room. To their room. Team room. Weiss was in excellent mood. Something that neither teasing from Yang, nor lame Jaune attempts at flirting would ruin. For once, she had found the perfect way to handle something in her life.

 

That was the way of the Schnee, after all. To handle your own problems. To overcome them, to dominate them.

 

But once she saw the girl in person, all happiness was sucked out of her heart. Instead, sorrow and sadness replaced it. She just fully understood what she had convinced herself to.

 

To the fact that Ruby would never like her back.

 

_Acceptance..._

 

Days rolled like always. Weiss could handle sadness, feeling of being alone. To be honest it almost felt like an old friend had visited. Friend that made her feel awful and miserable. But she could handle it. Better then the alternative.

 

"Hey, Weiss?" The Schnee looked up from the desk they shared in their room. Ruby was laying on her back, with her head hanging down as she peered at the Heiress.

 

"Mhm?" Weiss was occupied with...something. It was something, but she couldn't really focus. What was it that she did. The Schnee looking down at the book and trying to understand what she attempted to do, while being distracted by all these dumb emotional issues she was having. It looked like a math book. So she had to be doing some math.

 

"Can we talk? I mean, while Yang and Blake are training." That caught full attention of the Heiress. She looked up at the girl.

 

"If its one of your silly topics, I'll try to divide my attention. If its something serious, hop down from that ridiculous position so we can chat properly." To Weiss surprise, Ruby did in fact hop down, sitting on her partners bed and letting out a sigh.

 

Well, whatever it is Weiss was doing, could wait. Or at least figuring out what she even tried to do in the first place. Ruby was her friend first and foremost. And she had something on her mind.

 

"I see, so something is on your mind. What is it?" Schnee sat on her own bed, next to the younger girl. She tried to keep a soft, small smile, to show the girl she was there for her, but also to not smile too much in case it was some kind of issue that was no laughing matter.

 

"I kind off wanted to talk about it with Yang but...I Just can't. Its so embarrassing and her attitude towards such talks is... I don't know. Maybe I will? But for now I wanted to talk about it with you. Because you're my best friend and all that. And also you're so smart." Weiss was quite amused, she shouldn't, because Ruby was having an issue and wanted to talk to her.

 

But whenever Ruby was passionate about something, and tried to talk about whatever it was, she made quite a show out of it. With her arms and hands in motion, as she tried to make sure that not only her words and tone of voice would try to explain the issue, but also her hand gestures. It looked ridiculous, but the more she understood this girl, the more Weiss knew that it was only natural for her. And if it was to go away suddenly, it would be a big shame.

 

Yet Weiss tried to not show how funny it was when Ruby acted upon her little quirks. She simply nodded and waited for her to continue.

 

"Its kind weird. I mean, everyone at least mentions this stuff. But I look at them and I just...I Just don't. But then a realization hit me and well, I did look at them, other them, and I kind off liked it." To say Weiss was confused, would be not enough. It was like the more complicated math, in which no numbers are being given, only letters. Just the unknown.

 

"Ruby? What...are You talking about. Who are "them" and ...if You could be more descriptive of all this, it would help." Schnee saw the younger girl blush. Ruby chew on her lower lip, it was clear she was not happy that she needed to call things by name.

 

"Boys. I ... I mean boys Weiss. Like this academy is full of nice looking boys. All are talented fighters, athletes and all that. But I just... I just don't really like any of them. I thought I just wasn't interested but, but then I thought that I'd experiment and I tried to peek at...you Know? Girls. And...it kind clicked for me?" Weiss was terrified. Not by the fact Ruby liked girls. Well not purely by that. But due to it ruining her perfect solution.

 

Ruby was fiddling with her outfit, not quite used to such topics, and not really being able to handle them properly. Weiss pushed a lump down her throat and smiled.

 

"Its alright Ruby. You can like whoever you want... Actually no. As long as its either a human or faunus. If you fall in love with a tree or an animal or a grimm, I'll have to drag you to seek help."

 

There it was, the soft pink hue blossomed into a full tomato, as the leader of team RWBY grew red on her entire face, eyes wide in shock.

 

"Weiss! This is not funny! This is a big deal! And you're making it seem like...ugh." Ruby crossed her arms and looked away.

 

The heiress couldn't help but giggle at that. She brought an arm around the girl and pulled her closer. "Ruby, I just wanted to tell you that its alright. If you like girls, it doesn't change who you are. Just keep in mind that world isn't just black and white, or that things stay the same. Think of it as a scale. One extreme being only girls, the other only boys." Weiss explained as it was once explained to her. Of course in secret from her father or her family. To believe that a girl could even think about being with another girl. Outrageous.

 

Ruby seemed to calm down at that. She let out a soft sigh and looked up at the white haired girl with a smile. "Thanks Weiss. I guess I needed that. Someone who would understand and accept."

 

"For you Ruby? Always. Now I'll go grab us something to drink. Perhaps even some hot chocolate for teasing you like that. Like I'm some kind of blond brute." That made Ruby giggle, which made Weiss smile even wider.

 

"Alright." And with that the Heiress moved out of the room towards the cafeteria.

 

This of course wasn't because Weiss was thirsty or because she wanted to make up for any kind of teasing. It was because the Schnee was panicking deep down under the calm mask she wore.

 

Ruby once more managed to penetrate her defenses. She had the perfect excuse. That perhaps her team leader wasn't into girls. Yet here she is, proven wrong.

 

Weiss couldn't do this anymore. She had to change her tactic. Different approach. She had to accept it.

 

She liked Ruby.

 

_Isolation..._

 

"Weiss? Are you avoiding me?" There it was. The thing the Heiress wanted to ...well, Avoid the most.

 

"No, Ruby. Why would you think such a ridiculous thought."The Schnee had to keep herself from wincing. To lie to her team leader like this.

 

"Well, there are no exams and no ... No things you or we would need to prepare. So everyone is hanging out. Yang and Blake and team JNPR and everyone really. Remember? Even a few days ago Velvet came by to ask us if we would play some board games with her and Fox." Weiss chewed on the inside of her cheek. She knew where this was going.

 

"And I thought that, well. You refused everyone's offers. And at first I Thought that maybe you just aren't in mood for any big groups or something. But you also keep refusing when I ask you about just going out, even to see a movie." Ruby gave a sad sigh. "Did I do something wrong?"

 

"No, Ruby. You didn't. Its just that I have some very important matter I have on my mind. And I require concentration to deal with it. Its...familly Related. And you know how difficult that topic is for me." The younger girl was surprised by that, as concern entered her eyes.

 

"Are you alright? Do you need any help? From me or...anyone. You know you have friends, right, Weiss?" The heiress simply shook her head.

 

"Its nothing dire, otherwise I'd take a bit more active initiative to solve it, wouldn't I?" The Schnee offered a soft smile, to which Ruby answered with her own. One of relief.

 

"I guess I'm just glad it wasn't anything I did. Well I'll leave you to your...solving?" Weiss nodded.

 

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm sure it'll all solve itself sooner or later." With that the girls said their goodbyes.

 

Once more Weiss was left alone. She was happy about it. While she felt lonely without the girl, it was for the better.

 

She could see how much it hurt Ruby. She wanted to hang out with her. Be her best friend. Just have fun, enjoy each other company. But Weiss knew better. Weiss understood that this was, in the end, lesser evil.

 

The heiress had a new plan. After her idea that Ruby might not be into girls crumbled, she had to craft something else. Schnee always had a plan. To go in blindly, was to hope for luck. And luck was something that only fools relied on. And no Schnee was a fool...well Maybe her father, but for a different reason...reasons. A lot of reasons.

 

And this plan? To make Ruby hate her. Dislike her. To make it quite obvious for Weiss that she had no chance. While the plan resolved around hurting Ruby, it was a less evil. It was for her own good.

 

Weiss thought about it as injection. The needle hurts, and it might sting but in the end its so that the body could be healthy.

 

And so was Weiss actions. It would sting at first, but in the end, it was for the betterment of them both.

 

Everything would be fine

 

_Sadness..._

 

Everything was not fine.

 

Weiss sat at one of the more expensive café in Vale. She was alone, of course, as the plan to isolate herself was still in play.

 

But that simply made her feel lonely. She felt sad. Could she be getting depressed?

 

So the Schnee decided to try and cheer herself up. While Weiss wasn't proud to think of herself as a rich and spoiled, it was programmed deep down under her skin that she had money. And it was only natural to try and buy yourself happiness when you were out of other options.

 

But even the refined taste of the most expensive caffeine beverages of this fine place could not shake that sorrowful feeling.

 

Was this it? Was she, the heiress of the Schnee corporation, defeated by such petty feeling. Would she live in the shadow of her own sadness forever and ever till the end of time.

 

She could live with sadness and loneliness. With her life being empty of any higher meaning. With trying to fill in the gaps in her heart with some fake meaning. To live everyday with regret.

 

But not being enjoy her coffee? This was truly horrible. This was something that not even devil would think of.

 

This had to stop.

 

_Anger..._

 

Weiss was furious. She was angry, mad and any other word that fit that even she wasn't aware of but would perfectly describe her current emotional state.

 

This had to stop, and the Schnee knew it. She had to hit the core of her problem. She would make it clear with both herself, and the source of all this madness that bloomed inside her head.

 

As such, she started looking for the younger girl. She wasn't in their room, training area, cafeteria. Showers were unoccupied. That meant only one place. The library.

 

Weiss had to keep herself from letting this anger control her fully. She wanted to storm into this place and yell for the girl. But she had to remember it was a public place in which one should remain quiet. Or at least not yell in search for one person.

 

And there she was. Laying on her book and asleep. Of course Weiss remembered when Ruby once tried to explain the entire process to her. It was absorbing the knowledge via forehead. An old family tradition. And indeed, Yang also practiced this sacred art.

 

Ugh, no, Weiss had to focus. While silly and adorable, she couldn't let such distractions to hold her back.

 

The heiress slammed her hand next to her team leaders head. The silver eyed girl sprung up, her eyes wide open. "The answer is forty two!"

 

"You're not in class, Ruby. Now come on, we have to talk." the redhead was happy at first to see Weiss, something that soon was replaced by concern when she saw how angry the Schnee heiress seemed.

 

"D-Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?" Ruby couldn't help her anxiety taking the better of her. Weiss remained silent, simply pulling the girl by her hand somewhere quiet. Somewhere where she could talk with this nuisance.

 

Soon they found themselves in the less occupied area. The same area where Weiss for some time tried to convince herself that she didn't like the girl. Something that failed and burned. But at least this place could still serve some purpose. Be of some help to the Schnee

 

Once there, Weiss decided to finally face the girl.

 

"Ruby Rose, you are an insufferable, annoying and loud girl. You're full of weird quirks that you demonstrate everyday. You overstuff yourself with sugar. You don't study properly, you don't understand the importance of theoretical knowledge. You disrespect our teachers and your fellow students that came here to learn."

 

"But you know what's the worst? The most awful thing about you? Is that I can't hate you. Is that every and each of those things just adds to your annoying charm. That I can't do anything else but admire how adorable it makes you. How cute it is when you act the way you do. However I try to spin this inside my head to find any kind of disdain for you I just can't. Because once I see your pretty face, I just think how much happiness it brings me to see you smile. And if I had to stare into your beautiful eyes for the rest of eternity I'd accept my fate without any regrets."

 

To say that Ruby was confused was not enough. Baffled? Shocked? There was no word strong enough to describe what went through her head. But the heiress wasn't done with confusing the girl with just her words it seemed. As Weiss simply looked at the confusion written all over the younger girls face, and that just annoyed her so much more.

 

She grunted in annoyance and clench her fists. She stomped her feet, ready to scream.

 

But instead of doing so, she grabbed the younger girls face and pulled her into a kiss.

 

Their lips connected, and Ruby, as always whenever her mind didn't quite catch up with what was going on, allowed for her body to go autopilot. And she kissed back. She pressed her lips against that of Weiss, although she was a bit intimidated by the aggressiveness of the gesture, she still wanted to let the white haired girl know that she was not against any of this.

 

Both girls melted into the kiss. Both enjoying what seemed to be a transcendent feeling. Weiss enjoying the fact that her stupid feelings would shut up. That her mind was empty of any thoughts, regrets and emotions.

 

While Ruby...well, Ruby also had her mind empty. But mostly due to the fact she wasn't sure what to think about all of this. She didn't understand what was going on. And since she didn't know what to think, she opted not to think at all. Why would she try to overthink things? That always lead to problems.

 

Soon they parted. Weiss still had her angry expression, while Ruby was smiling goofily. Both of them blushing.

 

"As such, Ruby, tomorrow evening we're going on a date. I will not allow for a dolt like you to control my life the way you did." And as she saw Ruby just nod, with the same dumb expression, she once more stomped her feet in annoyance and stormed off to calm down. But once far enough away, a smile bloomed on her lips. Not because she had a date to prepare. But because she just solved her own problem like a true Schnee should.

 

And Ruby? Well, the younger girl wasn't sure what just happened. She touched her lips, still smiling. But whatever happened it had to be good, right? She just kissed Weiss and would soon go on a date with her. Even if Weiss seemed angry through this entire ordeal. And even if she said all those things.

 

Jaune was right. Girls are weird.

 


End file.
